Troublemakers
by Verdot
Summary: Foundation Series "Do you remember that time we snuck out together? It caused quite the scandal." Sixteen is always painful. Extremely mild shonen-ai undercurrents. Isshiki and Itsuki.


Rebellion was something that he'd never experienced. Not quite. Makoto Isshiki was a standard issue, a mass production. He was there because they needed soldiers to die, they needed mindless drones with guns. He was sixteen now and he was starting to get that other feeling again.

If it wasn't rebellion, then it was anger. Yes, he could get angry.

He wasn't quite sure what had set him off at the time, because it wasn't what Helena had said. What she said was never of any consequence anyway, and he'd seen how pale she'd gotten when she saw the first one that looked just like her.

He couldn't help but feel a little smug at that.

Maybe it was Itsuki. He'd been nervous as of late, and when he got nervous that meant he fiddled with things more. Usually an Instrumentalist was starting to show signs by now, but so far nothing. He'd broken the strings on his violin over it.

They were like caged animals now. Sixteen was a very bad age to feel like that.

"We're going to burst if they keep us cooped up like this."

Somewhere, the toddler of Itsuki's twin had just discovered a paintbrush. Itsuki himself had been painting for years. He hadn't gotten pale like Helena had when he'd found out. But he had shuddered, and Isshiki had felt a slight bit of pity, maybe. He was too concerned with becoming more than some throwaway foot soldier to worry about a boy that had always been a slight bit of a wimp.

"You always say that, Makoto."

"Not lately. I've managed to keep out of trouble. I've been a good boy."

Sixteen was also one of those ages that was trouble simply because it existed.

Itsuki wasn't nearly as chubby as he used to be, but there was still a roundness to his face. Isshiki had always been angular, and remained so. It was unsettling, though, noticing this.

And since Itsuki was silent, he would keep talking. "I think you need to misbehave some."

The other boy rolled his eyes. It was the eyes that betrayed the fact he really wasn't Japanese, for who had ever heard of a Japanese person with blue eyes? Along with Helena, they were a collection of oddities; Isshiki with his albinism, Itsuki with his mixed heritage, and Helena with her undiluted porcelain doll quality.

They were kind of creepy that way.

"What makes you think I want to get into trouble? We don't get the switch anymore, but I'd rather not get the cold treatment right now."

Isshiki raised his eyebrows. "Come on. I'll tell them it was all my idea."

He put aside whatever it was he was fiddling with. Could have been a plant, could have been a brush, could have been anything. Itsuki was very cerebral.

"So what's the plan?"

_ooo_

Leaving the compound was surprisingly easy. But then they knew the grounds better than anything, and Isshiki knew most of the guards. Seeing the two of them skulking about wasn't any cause for alarm. People always just let them be.

Determining the precise kind of mischief to get into was decidedly harder.

"So what now? We're out. I don't see how this is supposed to be any more fun."

And Itsuki was starting to chicken out.

"Just let me think a second. I sometimes here some of the adult guys talk about this one place... something about a neon red umbrella..."

"You mean that neon sign on that building there?"

There it was, with a couple of strangely dressed ladies hanging around it. Isshiki had never thought of them as sheltered, considering some of the ugly things they saw on a daily basis, but other things were still a mystery.

He walked right up to it, because he was steadily developing a sort of over confidence. At least, that was the natural state he'd revert to when he was completely unsure of himself.

The woman he decided to talk to had a fan, which she fluttered as if to punctuate her speech. "My friend and I have a bit of a dilemma."

"A what?"

"A problem."

"What sort of problem?"

Itsuki, like the smart accomplice he was, let Isshiki do the talking. It was a smart idea. Isshiki had noticed when he was about fourteen and had shot up to what would be his full height that women had taken a bit of notice of him. At first he thought it was because he looked freakish or something, but then he realized that he passed for someone much older if he tried.

And he also knew you didn't get into a place like this if you were sixteen.

She seemed confused for a moment, but he smiled. "We seem to have lost our IDs. Is that a problem? It's been a long day working."

Either he was convincing or she really didn't care. Whatever it was, they were soon led down some annoyingly steep stairs and into the bowels of a place that smelled like drowned cat and played bad music.

Oh, and there were topless women too. He should have been excited about it, he knew, but he found it kind of... disappointing.

Itsuki almost broke his glasses when he tripped, though.

"It's slippery right there."

"Uh huh."

It made sense why some of the adults talked about this place. Isshiki supposed they didn't have much else better to do. Or they really were animals. The bartender, a rather shapely redhead winked at him, though.

That was something he could have fun with. The bar.

He tugged on Itsuki's sleeve once he'd gotten his glasses back on properly. He then seated himself at the bar. "Vodka martini, shaken, not stirred."

The bartender laughed at him. "You been watching spy movies, kid?"

It must have been obvious. "How about you just make me your favorite, then?"

"And your friend?"

Itsuki was fiddling with his glasses again. "Ah... I'll have what he's having."

It didn't really smell so bad any more, and he got a good look around. The gag about this place was the strippers--for that was the term he'd heard used for them--were dressed in very indecent robes when they were dressed at all. Like geisha he'd read about, only geisha looked nice and demure while these women reminded him of alley cats.

"Makoto."

"What?"

"We should go back."

He rolled his eyes. "We haven't even done anything that illegal yet. And remember it was all my idea. You can tell them I drugged you."

The bartender did bring a sort of martini, but it was a tame one, he later learned. It took a while for Itsuki to stop fidgeting and Carla, the bartender, was amiable. Isshiki had the foresight to bring money, which they were both given a small allowance of.

"I think I hate martinis."

Isshiki laughed. "They're not half bad. I think you're being a wuss."

"I'm not a wuss."

"You keep acting like one."

Itsuki sat up straighter. "Well not everyone is Makoto Isshiki, Kid Daredevil."

"Daredevil? Are you drunk?"

"What's drunk feel like?"

Carla rolled her eyes at them. "Get a room."

"Huh?"

But before Isshiki could divine exactly what she was referring to, a woman draped an arm around him. Maybe she was mistaken about what Carla had said too. "Hey there. Want me to make a man outta you?"

"Just how do you propose to do that?" Even buzzing, Isshiki never failed to use his somewhat haughty tone when perplexed.

Itsuki was red, though, and Isshiki caught on quickly. "Oh... nevermind. Ah, no thanks. We were just leaving."

She leaned and talked into his ear. "The three of us could have had a lot of fun... your loss."

More like her loss, as Isshiki figured there was likely some kind of transaction involved.

"Nice meeting you Carla."

"Better run before Mindy catches wind of you. She's more aggressive."

They didn't stumble out, because Isshiki's balance was pretty good and Itsuki seemed to be handling the drink pretty well. So maybe it wasn't as fun as he'd thought it would be. But the night was still young and he could possibly talk his friend into some exploring.

Four catcalls, three almost muggings, and one very awkward conversation with a man that had too many watches later and they stumbled on... a park.

"Hey, there are trees. Can't we just... stay here? I'm tired."

Isshiki flopped on a bench. "Sure, considering as I've no idea where we are anymore."

Itsuki curled up next to him. It was strange, because it was something he was sure they'd outgrown. They weren't scared of nightmares or thunderstorms or Teacher anymore. Isshiki liked to think he was brave, but really he'd crawled next to Itsuki too, sometimes. But he was sure they'd outgrown it. Must have been the alcohol. Reverting them like that.

"Itsuki? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get comfortable, what does it look like?"

Itsuki had always been a klutz, mostly because his brain moved faster than his body. Isshiki knew that, he knew a lot of things about Itsuki. If he stopped to think about it, the boy was probably his best friend. Well, only friend really.

So he only snickered a little when their noses banged into each other's with a sloppy attempt at... something. Itsuki shook his head and turned red and that was it. He was snoring not too long after that.

For someone as nervous as Itsuki was, he could sure fall asleep fast.

_ooo_

Isshiki got into huge trouble for their outing.

They'd told him that he'd sullied the reputation of the Foundation and all manner of crap, but at least he managed one thing right. He did keep Itsuki out of the blame, and hence out of the punishment. Even if the fool refused to actually rat him out.

"So what do they have you doing?"

"All manner of odd and unpleasant tasks. You'd be surprised what they can come up with for just visiting a strip club."

"And sleeping on a bench."

"That too."

He realized they were both fidgeting a bit. Nothing had changed, really, besides more people watching to make sure Isshiki didn't mess up again. Why the heck was he suddenly so nervous standing around with his oldest friend?

"You gave me a crick in my neck, falling asleep on me like that."

"You calling me heavy?"

"No, I'm saying you sleep strangely."

There was always someone watching at the Foundation compound, but not every room had surveillance. It was pure luck that Itsuki had been in the greenhouse when he'd gotten a break from cleaning the guns.

They bumped noses again, and he snickered again, but this time, the _something_ that they'd intended had happened. Isshiki had to wonder if normal kids got their first kiss at sixteen, and if it was with their best friend. Because if that was the case, no wonder it was such a big deal.

"I've got to get back to manual labor."

"Oh, right, I was... plants and stuff."

He always was the one that got in trouble when they snuck out. But not quite as much as that first time. Then again, he knew to avoid strip clubs.

"Hey Itsuki?"

"What?"

"I've got a better idea for next time."


End file.
